Dora Marquez's Death Bed (Feat. Nice Elsa)
Transcript * (Nice Elsa arrives on her ice wave to the entrance of the hospital, She opened the door and walks right in to the receptionist to sign in to visit Dora Marquez.) * (Transitions to a patient room with the Nice Elsa peacefully opening the door to see Dora, In a hospital bed, surrounded by her teammates, Boots, Isa, Tico, Benny, Diego, Backpack, Alicia, Peppa, and Swiper, Then Nice Elsa closes the peacefully, while some "Dora the Explorer" DVDs, Books, and Toys are on the table side.) * Nice Elsa: "Oh, what a pleasure to see you all!" * (The sound of Heart Monitor is heard, just as the Nice Elsa walks peacefully over to the comatose Dora, Boots holds Dora's right hand with a depressed look on his face, he sobs a bit just as Diego Marquez places his right hand on his right shoulder for consoling.) * (Dora begins stirring a bit.) * Boots: (offscreen) "Dora?" * (Then, Dora slowly opens her eyes, seeing everyone cheerful and overjoyed that she's alright.) * (Then, a tweet message is heard, Benny goes to check his smartphone, revealing that Nickelodeon announces a different Dora the Explorer reboot, which causes Dora to pass away instantly from the message with the sound of flatlining.) * Boots: (offscreen) "What?! Dora?!" * Boots: "No, No! Good Heavens! DORRRRRRAAAAAAAAA!!!" * (Nice Elsa carefully opens her medical bag and hands the electrical bananas to Boots, just as he shooks Dora back to life 3 times.) * (Nice Elsa begins to feel confused, 'til she smiles and realizes that she can revive Dora with her ice mittens, but right before she does anything to do so, Isa grabs her shoulder, and shaking her head left and right, to tell her to not use her magic to revive Dora,) * (Tico was sobbing a bit, 'til another tweet message is heard.) * Tico: "?Que?" * (Tico takes out his smartphone) * Tico: "Oh." * (Tico shows Isa, The Nice Elsa, Swiper, and Alicia the tweet message.) * Tico: "Mira." * (Boots is sobbing heavily near Dora's hospital bed.) * Tico: "Mira Aqui." * (Boots stops sobbing a bit.) * (The tweet message reads: Caitlin Sanchaz returns to voice Dora) * (Boots is still sobbing a bit.) * Boots: in Amazement * (Dora's mouth moves up and down and she's fully awake and alive.) * Dora: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! * Dora: "Hola Amigos." * (Dora sits right back down on her hospital bed.) * Boots: "Dora!" * (Boots and Dora snuggle up with 1 another and laugh a bit.) * (Nice Elsa snuggles up with Isa and Swiper and they do the exact thing.) * Swiper: "Oh man." * (Diego is about to cry tear drops of joy and excitement.) * (Tico's chuckling in excitement, as stars came into his eyeballs.) * (Backpack and Map were tearing up happily.) * (Alicia and Peppa are laughing in excitement.) * (Another tweet message is heard.) * (Dora and Boots are still laughing a bit and they all stare Benny who's got his smartphone outa his back side.) * (The tweet message reads: Bakery Fiesta ''on it.) * Benny: "Oh, it's just my cake delivery at the bakery." * (Benny exits Dora's hospital room.) * (Dora and Boots are still laughing a bit and Diego swipes the sweat away from his forehead.) * (The Nice Elsa carefully takes out the record player and an instrumental version of ''We Did It begins playing on it and Dora was amazed to enjoy it.) * (Peppa was giggling a bit in excitement.) * (Isa just stands there smiling.) * (Dora and Boots are both laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Another tweet message is heard, Swiper swipes Tico's smartphone and realized something unexplainable happened and became shocked and horrified and snaps his finger and said the phrase as he runs around sobbing wildly.) * Swiper: "Oh MANNNNN!!!" * (The tweet message reads: Nickelodeon is removing Dora the Explorer forever.) * (Dora begins shriveling up a bit and she's about to close her eyes any single minute now.) * (Dora's teammates are looking right at her just as Dora lies right back down on her hospital bed and has flashback memories of every episodes from 8 seasons, her house, her Abuela's house, Tico's Nutty Forest, Isa's Garden, Boots' Treehouse, Benny's Barn, The Troll Bridge, Blueberry Hill, Crocodile Lake, Star Mountain, The Friendship Day Party, The Big Red Hill, Playpark, Her Cousin Diego's Animal Rescue Center, Tallest Mountain, The Mermaid Kingdom, Her Birthday Fiesta, School, Fairytale Land, The Pirate Piggies Ship, The Snowy Forest, The City, The Crystal Kingdom, and The Purple Planet.) * (Boots is tearing up slightly.) * Dora: "I... couldn't… have done it... without... youuuu." * (Dora closes her eyes and passes away slowly.) * (Diego tears up slightly and breaks down sobbing silently.) * (Isa is sobbing silently as well.) * (Backpack and Map are sobbing wildly.) * (Tico was Tearing up slightly.) * (Alicia was sobbing heavily.) * (Peppa was also sobbing heavily while Swiper supports her.) * (Everyone was sobbing heavily except the Nice Elsa she isn't tearing up at all she was laughing.) * (Benny returns to Dora's hospital room with the cake order from the bakery fiesta.) * Benny: "Here's the cake I have left... over?" * (Boots, Tico, Isa, Diego, Alicia, Backpack, Map, Swiper, & Peppa are still sobbing wildly except for Nice Elsa laughing and too busy to notice Benny with his leftover cake order.) * (Benny opens the cake box and checks the leftover cake.) * Benny: "I'm pretty sure it wasn't chocolate." * (Boots' sobbing heavily on Dora's hospital bed, and Dora's flower bracelet drops right onto the hospital floor broke into pieces and it fades to black.) * Backpack: (offscreen) "Dora, WHERE COULD YOU BEEEEEEEE!?" * R.I.P Dora Marquez Voice Cast Characters * Elsa (in her cute form) * Dora * Boots * Diego * Backpack * Map * Swiper * Benny * Isa * Tico * Alicia * Peppa Pig Category:Antoons video clips Category:Antoons video ideas Category:Deathbed Category:Dora the Explorer